


Dance with me?

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, just some love sick babys slow dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little slow dance with your husband.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Dance with me?

Heaven _only knows where you’ve been_.

Yachi turned back from walking along the water, looking to her significant others eyes that only seemed brighter in the moonlight.

Yes, Osamu was a romantic.

That didnt mean that every time he did something like this, that it didn’t make the girls heart beat just as fast as the first time they had kissed.

As the lyrics played in the back, Osamu held out his hand in her direction.

A silent question floated in the air along with the sea breeze.

So she answered, walking closer and taking his hand in hers as she let her head fall against his chest.

_Can I stop the flow of time?_

Feeling his other hand wrap around her waist, she brought hers up to join around his shoulders as they swayed slowly to the song.

Looking up to the dark haired man, she could only make out the adoration and the reflection of herself in his eyes.

She always loved his eyes, they held every emotion that he couldn’t bring himself to say aloud.

The smile on his lips grew bigger as he leaned down to her, pressing his forehead against hers.

 _You’re dancing in your bare feet_ , _just like we’re in a movie_.

Dipping her lightly as his lips caught hers in a chaste kiss, he couldn’t help but hold her tighter, as if she’d slip away in this serene moment.

Yachi held him tighter in return, it felt cold, no, freezing outside.

Yet as she danced with her loved one beneath the stars, it made her feel warmer than ever.

Breaking the kiss, his eyes only shined brighter while gazing into hers.

“I love you.”

Something about the moonlight shining on Yachi’s dimples as she smiled bigger made them even more adorable.

“I love you too.”


End file.
